One Step Closer
by Death of a Dark Angel
Summary: 'Why did I let him get to me? Why did I come here in the first place' Caroline Forbes is sick of it all. Sick of Mystic Falls, sick of the people. She's ready to move on, to begin again. How does a certain hybrid come into play?


**AN: Wow! I think this is my longest story yet. Also first Klaroline.I am so proud of it. Originally it was going to be really short. Just a page or two. But as I kept writing, it kept growing. I felt that there could be such deeper stuff beneath Caroline's exterior. She is always so light, hopeful ad independent. I absolutely feel in love with this couple as I was watching the show. I love how from the very first meeting he is so gentle with her.**

 **A lot of what I wrote is based on the interactions I saw in the show. I am NOT saying that it is how is really is. This is fanfiction. If you do not like how I portrayed the characters in this particular story, go elsewhere. I do not want to hear it. That being said I will continue on just a little bit more, then set you free.**

 **WARNINGS: A heavy amount of Elena bashing, and Salvatore bashing and a LOT of Hayley bashing. If you do not like it LEAVE. I am warning you now. I changed the plot line and timeline a little. Season 1-3 are the same, with the rest changing a bit. Most of the plot is the same with the whole Silas thing, but obviously Hayley is not friends with Caroline. She and Tyler are actually cheating, but it won't be brought up too much because I'm going with the idea that Caroline wasn't as in love with Tyler as she thought. Bonnie doesn't die, and sorry, but Jeremy STAYS dead. The expression triangle happened, and for once something actually goes right and Silas dies. NOBODY GETS THE CURE. Only Silas so he could be killed. Hayley is still prego by Klaus, BUT she does die. In this one, she gave birth before the witches could get to her, Hope is still kidnapped by the witches, but Hayley does NOT get any of Hope's blood. Marcel saves Hope earning Klaus' trust. During these months, Hope is still with Rebekah. Klaus and the rest of his siblings (yes they come back, no they don't try to kill them. They all made up, you can make up your own reasons, just know they are all working together.) With his family's and the help of Marcel, Klaus gets the city cleared out and back under his control in this time. The only supernatural ones left are the ones who sided with them, and kept Hope from being attacked or discovered. Finally, Hope is returned home before her first birthday.**

 **Anyways, I think that should answer most of the questions. I haven't seen the originals yet, so I can't be perfect. But I think I got most of it. R & R. No flames welcome. **

He was so close. His eyes, beautiful and shining even more than crystal chandler above us, drew me in like a magnet. The world grew quiet, the space between us charged with tension. My heart sped up. His eyes visibly darkened at the sound. A lazy smirk eased lightly on his face, and he leaned in, his gaze never once faltering from mine. Uneven breaths escaped my mouth as he stopped an inch away, his mouth close yet not touching mine. "My, aren't we enjoying ourselves, love?" I glared back defiantly. "I was until a certain hybrid ruined my good mood." I'll admit that wasn't strictly true. However, I wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing that. He simply looked at me disbelievingly, eyebrow raised pointedly. Scowling, I jerked back from him. "I think I need some fresh air. It has become too crowded for my tastes, and the company unpleasant." With that I walked away, through the crowd of fellow guests, and into the warm night. I didn't stop until I reached the fountain where I plopped down angrily.

Why did I let him get to me? Why did I come here in the first place? Arms crossed, I let out a sigh and willed the tension in my shoulders away. A few months ago, after the whole Silas fiasco, Klaus contacted me. He informed me about Hailey's pregnancy. I was shocked at first. How could someone like Klaus get the chance to become a father? I was insanely jealous at first. It wasn't fair, he was about to have the life I had always dreamed about since I was a child. But as I listened, I thought about what he must be going through, and as bitter as I felt towards him, I couldn't help but also sympathize with him. Some slutty werewolf (I've hated here from the moment I caught her screwing my ex, Tyler) had his kid, died and now because of his past actions he has had to give away his daughter in order to keep her safe. No matter how evil a person is, I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I knew what it was like to not have a parent in my life. A child should have her father in her life. (And Mother, if I am being honest, even if she was a whore.) It wasn't anything romantic yet, at least not on my part. He just needed someone to confide in. Someone to take the weight off of his shoulders. Someone he could trust.

I must confess that I felt a little grateful. It still surprises me that out of all the people Klaus could have feelings for, it is me that was chosen. So I kept picking up when he called, despite knowing how angry my friends would have been if they had known. Not that they had any say in my life anymore. Still. Eventually, I would begin to tell him about my life too. I would tell him little things life what classes I had, what I was going to do later, or simply how my day was going. _("Ugh, if I have to listen to Professor Lynn's tirade on Jane Austin one more time!")_ __What I enjoyed the most about talking to him was that no matter what I was talking about, he never mocked nor ridiculed me. He teased me of course, he wouldn't be Klaus if he didn't, but I never felt like I was being judged or ignored. He listened, really listened to me, and did his best to offer support and encouragement, whether silently or…not so silently. For once someone had their attention solely focused on me. It was nice. As months passed, I started to open up even more. Many a night we would talk on and on until next thing I knew it was almost morning. I told him secrets that I never told anyone else. He told me about Mikael, and how much it hurt that he was never enough. In turn I told him about my dad who abandoned us when I was 10. Shitty dads and distant mothers is one thing that we could relate to. His mom couldn't handle the shame of him being an affair baby, and my mom did not know how to comfort me when my dad left _. (I want to make it clear that she didn't abandon or hate me. I think that in her situation, she did the best she could. After all, finding out your ex-husband preferred men to you, then him leaving you with a child, who was a huge daddy's girl, and having to explain to said child why her mom and dad aren't together, and that daddy's never coming back is difficult to deal with.)_ He told me how he envied Elijah. How women always preferred his brother, not taking a chance on a monster like him. He told me how much it hurt when he thought Marcel, his adopted son had died. How bitter he felt that Marcel so easily gained everything he wanted _. (He who had raised Marcel in his image had been surpassed and ignored in favor of someone else, again.)_ I told him how sometimes I felt so small. How it seems as if I would never be enough, that everyone would always look at _her_ , always prefer _her_ over _me_ , love _her_ more than _me_ , that I would always be a shadow next to _**her.**_ He told me about Hayley's death, how she chose his brother over him before she died, another stab to the back _. (She had died shortly after giving birth to Hope, for some reason her body rejected the transition. Good Riddance.)_ I told him about Tyler cheating on me with Hayley. _(We both agreed that her being a werewolf wasn't the only thing that made her a bitch)._

It continued this way for months. We traded wounds and scars. It all came to full circle three weeks before his daughter's first birthday.

/

" _God! I feel as if my head is about to explode." I groaned. I had only been in college for a couple of months now, but I felt exhausted. I loved being in college, I really did, but it was so much more taxing than high school had been. The professors all gave out assignments that seemed all due at the same time. If it weren't for my vampire lack of need for sleep and food, plus my title of being a renounced (at least in Mystic Falls) multi-tasker and all around control freak, I probably wouldn't have made it with my intense schedule. I stupidly decided to take as many courses as I could to challenge myself. Now I was paying the price. Currently I was hunched hover my math textbook, coffee in one hand, a croissant in another, with my phone pressed against my ear._

 _I heard him chuckle softly. "I can imagine why. Perhaps you should drop some of those classes love. I wouldn't want that pretty head of your splattered across the walls, which is more than I can say for most people." I huffed at that. "I know, I know. I guess you're right. I just didn't expect such a heavy workload. They really should warn you about that_ _ **before**_ _you graduate high school."_

 _He gave a feigned gasp. "Did Caroline Forbes just really admit that I was right? I think the devil must be freezing down in hell." A smirk worked its way on my face before I could stop it. "I don't know. Are you?" In a deadpan voice, "It does feel quite chilly, I'll admit." I couldn't help but give a small giggle at that. The conversation continued that way for a few hours, light and humorous. During that time I gave up trying to study, and mostly walked idly around my room, before I eventually decided to lay back comfortably on my bed spread, staring at the ceiling. A small pause happened at some point, filled with something heavy and unspoken, before he hastily began to discuss deeper topics. "Have you spoken to any of your…friends?" I could hear the distain practically dripping down for them. I hesitated for a second. Then, sighing, "No."_

 _I had stopped talking to most of them before I left. For a time I was slowly becoming distant from them after I caught Tyler cheating on me with that bitch Hayley. Everyone was supportive towards me, I just began to notice some…inconsistences. Sure, they felt bad for me. Tyler was my first love, and being (literally) screwed over by someone I loved was something they could all sympathize with. But when it came down to it, nobody truly cared that we had broken up. Elena had never liked Tyler. She had considered Tyler a bad influence on Jeremy even before he became a werewolf. And when Elena doesn't like something, the Salvatore's follow her lead. If it didn't directly involve Elena and her little drama, then the Salvatore brothers simply didn't care. Despite their claims that we were all friends, the only person they would truly go the extra mile for is her. Don't get me wrong though, Elena is my friend and I love her to death. It wasn't her fault (well, all of her fault anyway) that she was the doppelganger. She didn't deserve to lose almost everyone she loves, no one does. I also know that she didn't ask for us to risk our lives and the lives of our loved ones for us. That was our choice. We all love her, none of us would let her get hurt. For a long time she was the glue that held us all together, the friend who would listen to our problems, who would cheer us up when one of us was down, the one who would comfort us in a time of need. If it wasn't for her, more than likely our little group of friends would never have come together. She was the one everyone would look to. She was so easy to love. I think that's why I stuck by her so long, despite how much she's changed. I kept thinking of her as_ _ **that**_ _girl, the one who loved so selflessly. However, that girl is gone. I personally think that girl died the day Jeremy did, that his death destroyed the last of her, we just did not want to believe it. But now that I'm looking,_ _ **really**_ _looking, I know she's not her anymore. It hurt like hell the day I realized this._

 _She has become so self-involved it's sickening. She's become someone so different I hardly recognize the girl in front of me. I doubt anyone else sees it. They all still see the girl they used to know, the one who had a kind heart and was a selfless person. I haven't had the heart to tell say anything to the others yet. I'd rather let them figure it out for themselves. They probably wouldn't believe me anyway, not unless they are ready to acknowledge the truth. I know that they aren't._

 _As I distanced myself from them, I could now see all the problems and dysfunctional way they were. Everyone almost mindlessly risked their lives for the safety and happiness of her. While I agreed that I don't want her to die, I can defiantly say it had become an unhealthy cycle that most of us had fallen into. Most of all, I think Elena had become careless with our sacrifices. She doesn't even spare a second thought now to it, just expecting everybody to be willing to go to any lengths to keep her safe or drop everything at her command. I'll admit, it was partly our faults. We had done it before, doing her every request, making her think it was okay. But whether or not we had a hand in this, ultimately Elena needs to take responsibility for her actions. Yes, at times she could not help that powerful enemies were after her for her blood. But the other times? All her. She would do stupid things, knowing the consequences, and drag us in when people came after her for what_ _ **she did**_ _(Need examples? Killing Kol, unleashing Silas for the cure, becoming_ _ **willingly involved with vampires.**_ _I'm sure I don't need to go any further). That's not mentioning her little love triangle with a certain pair of vampire brothers. And no, not Klaus and Elijah. Klaus would sooner kill her than kiss her, and Katherine would rip her heart out if she even thought about pursuing Elijah. (Funny thing about being buddy buddy with Klaus is I get all the inside gossip on the originals' love life. I never would have thought Elijah and Katherine would last this long. Go figure!)_

 _Mentioning them, god, Damon was a sadistic bastard who killed innocent people when he didn't get his way, yet expected everyone to forgive and forget. Even worse, Elena seemed unfazed by this, no matter what he did she ignored it so she could be with him. Call me a hypocrite, considering who I was currently crushing on, but I never acted that way towards Klaus. I didn't forgive him for so easily, or at all really, for those he hurt. It took months to gain the amount of trust we had. A still fragile trust at that. Stefan was just as bad. He claimed to be the good guy, but he threw just as many tantrums as Damon and murdered twice as many when Elena and he broke up. In a way he was almost worse than Damon. At least Damon was honest about himself and didn't pretend to care about us. Stefan acted like our friend yet betrayed us as easily as he claimed friendship if it suited his purposes._

 _I think the worst pill to swallow was the seeing the way Elena treated Matt and Bonnie. She treated me like I was still that stupid girl who let Damon abuse her, but I could handle that. But treating Matt and Bonnie, the two people who deserved it the least, made me sick to my stomach. Matt. Oh god Matt. Matt was so innocent in all this. He never deserved to be brought into the world of vampires. She ended up dragging him into it, and now I doubt he'll ever escape. Even if we compelled him to forget, she's made so many enemies that they would come after him in a heartbeat to get back at her. I can't forgive her for that one. I can't._

 _Then Bonnie. Bonnie has lost so much because of her and the Salvatore brothers. She lost her grams who died doing a spell because of Damon, then their obsession with the Cure for vampirism unleashed Silas, who tortured her and killed her dad. Her mom became a vampire because Damon changed her. Another thing Elena so easily forgave, despite the suffering it put Bonnie though. Out of all of us, even Matt, Bonnie got the worst of it all. She has selflessly sacrificed herself time and time again, more than anyone else has, for Elena. And Elena just doesn't seem to understand._

 _As I realized all this, I just couldn't deal with it anymore. I couldn't handle all the drama, the danger, the death that followed Elena everywhere she went. I was too disgusted with those three and myself. Tyler was just the final straw. So when the time came I left for collage, and except to Bonnie, Matt and my mom, cut all my ties to my old life. I haven't spoken to the rest since then. Which brought me to that back to the moment with Klaus. He had already known about my separation from them when I babbled about it a couple of weeks prior in a moment of weakness._

" _Good. Though I am sorry you had to go through such a painful epiphany, I am glad that you finally got rid of such horrid people from your life." Klaus never hid his disgust with Elena and boyfriends ("Klaus! That's not nice." "You know it's true. They are her boyfriends, it just depends on which week it is." I couldn't fault him for that). Shaking my head, I grumbled, "Whatever. Don't you have some innocent puppy to go kick?"_

" _I'm not sure, I suppose I will have to check my evil-to-do list."_

" _Well, you better get to it. Unless you, I don't know, actually have a reason for calling me out of nowhere?" Klaus did call at random times, but usually to complain or inform me about how his 'kingdom' was running, or about Hope. Mostly to complain. Today he had been expectantly pleasant._

" _About that. I'm having a ball to celebrate my daughter's first birthday. I want to introduce New Orleans to their princess. Everyone is invited." Of course. Only he would throw a huge ball for a one year old. "Okay? And…"I heard him exhale nervously. The big bad hybrid was actually nervous about something? Why would….OH. I sat up sharply, having a good idea what he was about to say. "…and I would like to invite you as my date. I think it is past time you meet my daughter."_

 _Not a sound escaped me. My heart was pounding. A date? We had been talking over the phone for almost a year now. I trusted him with more of my secrets than anyone else. But seeing each other face to face was a whole different thing. I could deal with him easily over the phone. I didn't have to look into his eyes, I didn't have to feel him so close to me, hear his every breath and heartbeat. I didn't have to fight to keep my feelings for him from showing on my face. After discovering sides of him that I was sure almost no one else had seen before, I knew I wouldn't be able to deny my feelings for him if we meet in person. That he would see them as plain as blush on my cheeks, or the freckles on my nose. Yet…_

 _A soft whisper, as if telling an intimate secret, "Yes." A smile spread on my face as I felt his shock through the phone. I guess he had been expecting me to refuse his offer. He sputtered, "Really? You will come?" "Yes, I will come. I've been dying to meet Hope after hearing her daddy brag about her," then in a commanding voice , because I was a control freak damn it, and I sure as hell was not going in unprepared, continued on, "But I'll need you to send some plane tickets, college is expensive you know. Preferably for the next week or so if her birthday is soon. I'll need to go dress shopping too if I'm going to a ball. Also, can you tell me the best hotel to stay at?"_

 _Two weeks later I was in New Orleans, getting ready when a knock came at my door. Covering with a robe, I answered, "Yes?" A bell boy stood outside holding a rather large box. "You have a package ma'am." What? My confusion must have shown. "From a Mr. Mikaelson." '_ _ **Klaus**_ _.' Tipping him, I quickly took it and closed the door. I was stunned. What had he done now? Lifting the lid of the box I gasped. Inside lay a beautiful dress. It was a forest green halter top ball gown with rouching on the chest, form fitting from my chest to my waist, then flowed out into an eloquent skirt. It came with a black beaded sash. As I gently picked up the gown, I couldn't help but rub my fingers onto the fabric. It was so soft. Underneath lay a white envelope with my name written in a penmanship I could never hope to achieve. Reading the note, I felt a strong sense of Déjà vu. (Later I would remember how he had done the same thing when he invited me to the Mikaelson Ball. I doubt I could ever forget the amazing blue dress he had sent me, and the drawing he sent that he had done of me. It was one of the first times I saw him as something other than a monster, how romantic he could be, and the first crack in my relationship with Tyler and the others.)_

' _Dearest Caroline,_

 _I saw this and thought of you. I know you will look absolutory stunning in this, though you are always beautiful to me. Save me a dance._

 _Klaus'_

 _Laying the note down, I laid the gown against me, looking at my reflection in the mirror. This dress shown so brightly in the light, do to it being made of silk. '_ _ **It's a pageant girl's wet dream',**_ _I thought with no small amount of humor. For someone who hated shopping, he sure excellent taste in clothes. When I finally slipped the dress on, I had to agree with his assessment. I did look stunning._

 _Styling my hair similar to the way I wore it to the Mikaelson Ball, and a pair of back heels and the black sash he chose, I was ready to go._

 _When I arrived the party was in full swing. People were mingling, drinking and seemed all around merry. I didn't see Klaus or anyone I recognized right away. More than likely he was busy showing his daughter. I spent most of the next hour or two wondering, taking in the sights and people. The atmosphere was friendly and welcoming. It seemed as if the entire city was celebrating Hope's birthday. Klaus wasn't kidding when he said this was his kingdom. I pitied the fool who would disturb the peace surrounding it. I have no doubt he would not tolerate such a threat, not on his baby girl's special day._

 _At some point I came across Marcel and chatted with him for a few minutes. I remembered him from one of Klaus' discussions, and wanted to meet the vampire he raised and called his son. Just as we went to go our separate ways, Klaus called everyone to attention. In his arms was a small child, wearing a white dress. Hope._

" _I would like to call a toast. I thank everyone for coming to my daughter's aid when she needed it. You all have my eternal gratitude. As a gift, everyone who has come to see their princess and had pledged loyalty is now under my protection. Your enemies are now mine, and together we will destroy every last one who threatens our city, our loved ones." A cheer arose from the crowd. I stared wide eyed. Everyone understood what this meant. It meant that everyone was now united, witches, werewolves, vampires, everyone, under his rule. They would obey or be killed. Yet their obedience would bring them rewards. It meant no one outside or inside could attack the other without facing his wrath. That everybody who swore loyalty would live safe lives with their loved ones. To the people who had lived here under a war zone, this would seem a fair trade. No, not seem. It was a fair trade. After all it was well known Klaus did not offer such a thing lightly or to just anyone. Everything was defiantly about to change. Klaus was now officially King._

" _Now, onto lighter matters. I would like to introduce your new princess, my daughter, Hope Mikaelson." At this, he held her clearly for all to see. People all around me cheered, telling her happy birthday, swearing loyalty to her. Some even chanted her name. She simply stared back calmly, unaffected by it. I stayed quiet, preferring to study the new proclaimed princess I had heard so much about. She had pale skin, close to her mother's skin tone, and rosy cheeks. Her eyes were what drew me in. She had big blue eyes, like her father's. They seemed so wise, yet held an innocent that were not present in Klaus'. She had small tuffs of dark hair, probably inheriting that as well from Hailey._

 _Moments later, when he had been sure everyone had seen her, he pulled her back to him, holding her to his chest closely. I smiled softly at that. Seeing him act fatherly made my chest swell with affection. Just then, our eyes meet. My breath caught. A ghost of a smile graced his lips before he carried on with his speech. "Now, I would like everyone to have a good time." With that he sauntered off. I did not see him until the dancing begun. I was standing off to the side. Waiting._

 _Suddenly, a whisper in my ear. "What's a gorgeous woman like you standing all alone?" Without glancing back, "Original. Think of it all by yourself?" He stood in front of me. "I do believe that I was right about that dress." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well I suppose you can be right one time out of a million." He only smirked back. I gestured toward the dancing guests. "Well are you going to ask me to dance? I'm sure I could find someone else if not."_

" _Far be it from me to deny an opportunity to dance with a beautiful woman." If he noticed the flush on face from his words, neither of us mentioned it. The music slowed from energetic to soft. I swear he planned it. He pulled me close to him. Closer enough that if I lifted my head any further, our lips would touch. In the position we were in, I couldn't look anywhere but his eyes as he glided us across the room. His eyes. He was so close. His eyes, beautiful and shining even more than crystal chandler above us, drew me in like a magnet. The world grew quiet, the space between us charged with tension. My heart sped up. His eyes visibly darkened at the sound. A lazy smirk eased lightly on his face, and he leaned in, his gaze never once faltering from mine. Uneven breaths escaped my mouth as he stopped an inch away, his mouth close yet not touching mine. "My, aren't we enjoying ourselves, love?" I glared back defiantly. "I was until a certain hybrid ruined my good mood." I'll admit that wasn't strictly true. However, I wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing that. He simply looked at me disbelievingly, eyebrow raised pointedly. Scowling, I jerked back from him. "I think I need some fresh air. It has become too crowded for my tastes, and the company unpleasant." With that I walked away, through the crowd of fellow guests, and into the warm night. I didn't stop until I reached the fountain where I plopped down angrily._

 _Why did I let him get to me? Why did I come here in the first place?_

I had come here to sort out my feelings, but ended up more confused than before. How could one person be so frustrating? He did acted one way then did a complete 180. One moment he was a pain in my ass, a player who flirted with me to irritate me. Then the next, he was so sweet and thoughtful. Someone I could talk to and trust. That I could actually like. Then he acted obnoxiously, making it hard for me to discern if he actually likes me or if I was just another game to him. As I sat there fuming, I felt his presence beside me. Closing my eyes, I gritted my teeth. "What do you want?"

"Caroline, I'm sorry if I did something to upset you. I assure you that was not my intention when I invited you here." I opened my eyes then. I could feel the frustrated building behind my eyes, threatening to spill over. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. Heavy with emotions, I asked, "Then why did you?"

He was silent. A deep breath, then, "Caroline, I invited you here because I wanted you here. I have everything I've always dreamed about. I have a kingdom and the loyalty of its subject, my family is safe and together, and I have a child, a sweet little girl who means the world to me. It is everything I could have wished for and more." I opened my mouth to speak when he held out a hand so he could continue. "But something is missing. It feels as if I am incomplete. And it's you that I realized was missing. What is a king without his queen? Nothing. And you are a queen Caroline. You are so beautiful, sweet, caring and loyal. You would sacrifice everything for those who have your loyalty. Once someone had gained your trust you don't turn your back on them. It's next to impossible for them to lose your loyalty once they gain your trust, even to those who are undeserving. You defend those who can't defend themselves. All qualities in a person that I value. Qualities that only the pure of heart have. And you act like a leader. You aren't afraid to take charge. People look to up to you for guidance. You do what's best for everyone, even if you have to go without." He smirked. "I'll admit, that time you ran the pageant, I was never more turned on watching you make those servers cry for screwing up the order." I gave a strangled sound that could have been a laugh or sob. I wasn't sure at this point. I had already lost the battle with my tears due to his confession, so it could have been both.

"In case you haven't got the point yet, though I doubt that considering how bright you are, I am in love with you Caroline Forbes. Have been since you lectured me about true friendship. When I left, I told you that I was willing to wait for you, that I would be your last love, that I wanted you by my side. I meant every word, and still do. If you need more time, then I will continue to wait, because you are worth every second. But if you are ready now, know this: I love you. I will show you the world. In fact, I will give you the world. My entire empire is in your hands, if you so wish it. Everything you could want I will do my best to make sure you have it. I will never abandon you, you will never be lonely for even a second for the rest of your life. Most of all, you will never be second best. There is no women on this heart that will take place above yours save my daughter." He stared into my eyes intensely, trying to convey the sincerity in his words.

My heart now hammered. The tears kept flowing down my cheeks, and my breath came raggedly. I knew I must look like a disaster, yet I couldn't bring myself to care. How could I in light if such a confession? No one had ever said anything like that to me. I never thought anyone would, after all, I'm just Caroline Forbes. I was never the one men fell for, the one who got such romantic love confessions, or even considered special enough to be loved so fiercely by someone. And here was this man, this powerful dangerous person who could destroy the world with a flick of his fingers. Who could have anyone he wanted, could have fallen in love with some more beautiful or smarter, or more powerful, but it was me he had chosen. I had never felt so loved, special, or honored as I did in that moment. It all became clear in that moment.

For so long I questioned if what I felt for him was real. If what I felt for him was right or wrong. If he could ever feel something deeper for me, if I could ever see myself spending the rest of my life with him. I worried what people would think. I thought that no one, let alone him, could ever make me feel so….perfect. But now I know. I can imagine spending the rest of my life with him. I can love him as deeply as I want that it doesn't matter what other people think. I know that it doesn't matter if they consider it wrong. It feels right to me, and that's all that _matters._ As let it all go, all the hurt and confusion and worry, I felt light. I felt free. I was free to feel everything I had tried to bottle up. And what I felt most was love. All consuming, heartwarming, love. Love for _him._ It was beautiful. My chest felt as if it would burst. Looking at him, taking in his features, I couldn't picture ever being away from him again. He made me feel so alive, so free. Like for the first time in my life, everything would be okay, that I didn't have to bear the weight of the world on my shoulders.

I must have been quiet for a while. "Caroline?" I could see the hope in his eyes diminishing. Before he could complete his mental retreat from me, I grasped his hands. Raising my eyes to meet his, I smiled as with all the love and affection I felt for him, no longer wanting to hide it from him. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the change in my entire body. What he saw in my eyes must have reassured him, for he relaxed. I needed to tell him how I felt. I had to make him _understand._ Now was my chance.

"Klaus," I started. "I've never felt like I belonged. I have always felt that if I let go, if I let my guard down, or don't constantly remain strong, that I would lose all control, and that wasn't something I could afford to lose. You know what my childhood was like. I had no one to lean on, to comfort me in the way that I needed, and that made me independent, yet insecure about myself. Being in control of myself is the only way I know how to be."

This was the hard part. "You make me feel safe, secure. As if I can finally relax my guard. And that scared the hell out of me. It's something I've never felt with anyone else, not Tyler, not my friends, not even my family. It felt as if I was beginning to lose control. Because of you. That's why I'm always so distant with you, why I couldn't allow myself to care for you." I risked a glance at him. His face was unreadable. "Couldn't?"

"Couldn't. But I realize now that what I feel about you, for you, won't make me lose something, but gain instead. I know now that I don't have to be in control all the time, that it is okay to not be strong every once in a while. With you, I feel _free_. Like I could take on the entire world, because I know I have you beside me. I feel honored to have your love. I don't want or need your empire or power Klaus. You don't have to promise me that. I want _**you.**_ I want to spend the rest of our immortal lives together, to never spend another day alone without you. I will gladly go where you go, see the world with you. I will not abandon you either. Even when we argue, and we will argue, we're both too stubborn, proud, and opinionated not to, I won't leave you. And I know I won't be second best. In all the times I've spoken to you, seen you, I have not ever felt second best. You said that I was so loyal. You are too, when someone truly earns it. You would burn the world for those you love. And you will not ever be second best in my heart either. No man has or will make me feel the way I feel for you. I know that. So yes, Klaus, I am ready. I just needed time to figure out what I wanted." As the last few words tumbled out of my mouth, he yanked me towards him and kissed me. I returned it with just as much fever. I had waited so long for this, I refused to show any restraint. My fingers entwined in his curls, his arms crushing me so tightly my feet lifted off the ground, though I don't remember standing,

What could have been hours or minutes later, we pulled back for air. He rested his forehead lightly on mine, breathing a bit heavier than usual. I was envious at his apparent lack of need for air since I was breathing like I had been running a marathon. We remained in our own little bubble, not wanting to face the outside world yet. He pulled back, a genuine smile on his face, eyes glittering happily. He was so beautiful to me. Jesus, he takes my breath away. "Well I have to say, this night has turned out better than I could have dreamed." I grinned. "Yeah, I would say so."

"Well, as much as it pains me to say, we must be getting back to the party. I'm afraid I've been a terrible host." He held out his arms. I grabbed hold and we walked back slowly. I'm sure anybody could see what we had been doing, with my bruised lips and his tousled hair. I could not bring myself to care. Nudging hum playfully, I replied, "Yes you have. By the way, I don't ever expect to come before your daughter. She is your child she should always come first. You have also forgot to introduce us personally. After hearing all about that amazing girl, I expected to have meet her by now."

"I have, haven't I? Well, then let's go see her. She should meet her new step mommy, and my subjects deserve to meet their queen."

Stepmom or Queen. I can't tell which title I was more worried about. At least I have Klaus by my side, so I know that I could handle both.


End file.
